Gaybabyfrance
t gaybabyfrance is one of the main admins and hes so french. u thought napoleon was the frenchiest u can get? well i have some bad news for u. gaybabyfrance once shoved an entire baguette up his ass and as repeatedly shoved sticks down aph englands throat. hows that for french. hes wears a baret his favorite past time is making fun of englands eyebrows he likes milk because, quote, "it is good to have strong bones and a healthy digestive system", said gaybabyfrance in a 2012 interview. background gaybabyfrance was raised by his mama francia and his first words were "Kup Teraz!". ever since his mama died he has been the official representation of the kingdom of france . in 1429 he fell in love with joan of arc but then Scumbag England killed her because hes jealous and has a huge frying pan shoved up his anus. he still loves her and says she will come back one day, quote, "JEANNE IS NOT DEAD SHE I S JUST TALKING BATTLE STRATEGIES WITHT THE ANGELS". poor thing. he rage quitted having a kingdom in the 1700s because monarchy is fucking dumb and only english assholes do the whole "monarchy" thing. he killed his own king. watch les miserables. in recent years he goes by the name "the republic of france " or "republique francaise " catch phrases and mannerisms one of the first people to so "Kup Teraz ". he also makes a lot of communism and louis xvi jokes because he has no fucking sense of humor. leadership none. he sucks. superhero alter ego by day he is gaybabyfrance but by night he is the one and only batman appearance mr. long tan and handsome he has long blond hair and sometimes he puts it in a ponytail and it makes all his teenage fans squart across the room. he has a lil beard sometimes he has a handlebar mustache. dont make jokes about eurovision because of this comment. he wears a barret and u dont relatisonships gaybabyarthur we just have no fucking clue. they raised kids together but they still hate each other?????? at this point u would think that they would have gotten over their differences but man are u wrong. vincent hellman, a harvard professor and rocket scientest, has recently done dozens of studies on their relationship. "what is it?" he rhetorically asks. "they love each other but they hate each other. its hard to say." he then proceeded to shit his pants. gaybabyfacefamily so. so fucking dysfunctional. next time u and ur family fight just think to urself "at least i am not a part of the face family". gaybabyfrenchies 'gaybabyvietnam 'gaybabycanada gaybabyamerica gaybabycameroun gaybabyseychelles gaybabypicardy gaybabymonaco gaybabybelgium gaybabyluxembourg party up in this joint gaybabyvietnam sweats nervously/// uh he may have accidentally started a big... war.....in her house.......a few dozen years ago............................................................uh oops/ s gaybabychina fuckin commie mun important things: *asian physically french mentally *i have been called a francophile irl *what more do u need heres my tumblr